Your leaving
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: Mary Margaret finds Emma is leaving Storybrooke! This takes place in-between 1x22 and 2x01 it's like an added 1x23 that changes the future of season 2!
1. What about Henry?

**sorry this is so short this is my first one and I like the stories that really make you think. :-) please review.**

I stuffed my white sweater into my bag and zipped it up. "Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked me. I looked at her with a fake smile and a sad guilty look on my face. "Your leaving, aren't you." She asked it, but it wasn't a question. She said it like a fact. I said "Yes..I" But I was interrupted by a sincere "Emma please don't." I sighed. She spoke again, "you can't leave this town, you can't leave your family". I then said something I never thought I would. "Your not my family," my eyes watered " sure you are by blood but trust me we are not family, I've been with so many "families" in the system for a wile, I thought it was real, but they weren't." A single tear fell down my cheek," I found out they were not my REAL family from how each family felt." I said the next thing in a slight whisper " You feel the exact way all the other families did." I started to cry. I pushed through her shoulder and went through the front door slamming it very hard behind me. Even through the loud slam I still heard her scream "WHAT ABOUT HENRY!" I had been thinking about Henry and I was about to to the hardest thing I would ever have to do as my self and as a mother. I started to cry harder so I put my head down and kept walking.


	2. I think I'm coming down with something

**Ok guys this is a flash back and I thing it is a day before chapter one happened. ****Thank you guys for all the viewings I got over 105 in the first day I posted the first chapter! Thanks so much! Please review and hope you enjoy. :-)❤️**

**P.s. ****_Italics_****=thought/what the character is thinking**

"MOM?" I heard Henry yell. "Yes," I answered. "Do you know where my BOOK is?" He emphasized the word "BOOK". From my mother knowledge I knew he meant "Mom do you know where my sort of secret fairy tale story book is?" "Yes I put it in your backpack!" I yelled back. Right as the words left my mouth I could here the running footsteps of Henry upstairs. Clearly running over to his backpack. He ran down the stairs, he clearly heard me. " Thanks!" Henry yelled running to the door. Before he could get to it I grabbed his arm, pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed his head. I could tell he was confused. "I love you." I said. "I love you too!" He said pulling out of my grasp. "I have to go, Regina is waiting for me at Granny's she is going to walk me to school!" He then ran out the door and shut it, leaving me alone. I quickly pulled the photocopies of some of the stories in Henry's book out from under the cushions. That was a great idea I thought to myself, admiring my sneakiness. Then my smile faded. I looked down at the picture of baby me on the paper in my hand. My eyes started to water. Then thoughts started to swarm my head. Why am I crying, I should be thankful they sent me through that wardrobe otherwise I would not have henry. NO they still shouldn't have I needed a father, and a mother too! How could they. How could they have done that to me, how could I have done that to henry. I heard the jingling of keys outside the door and used the back of my sleeve to wipe away my tears. I folded the copies in half and stuck them in my back pocket. Mary Margaret walked in and looked at me "Emma your face is red," "were you crying?" She asked. Damn she's good. "No I...I think I am coming down with something." I sniffled, not to convince her more but because I really had been crying. Before she could walk over to me I touched my forehead, I added a slight "oh my" look on my face and went upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on hot, REALLY HOT. I put some on a washcloth and wiped it on my forehead. I turned the sink off, and felt my forehead, seemed convincing enough (for now at least) ha. I took of my red leather jacket, and picked up a spray bottle filled with water. I sprayed some on my shirt and a little bit of it on my face for good measure. "I'm going to sleep!" I yelled down to Mary Margaret. Good now I can think about what I have to do and if she comes up I will fake being asleep and she will see the water and think I am actually sick. I walked to my bedroom and got in my bed to make it easier to look like I'm sleeping faster. My mind was racing and all of the sudden I really did feel sick. My heart was racing and all of the sudden I felt exhausted and started to drift of to sleep and hardly noticed Mary Margaret's footsteps on the stairs.


	3. I am leaving!

**Although I wish I did I don't own OUAT or any OUAT characters.**

**Ok I'm so so sorry about how lint that took and about how short this is. I just wanted to see how May people are interested in this and are interested in more chapters. So please review if you want moreM ?:-) thanks guys!**

I am still crying about the fight I had just had with Mary-Margeret moments before. I get into my bug and start driving with my suitcase on my lap. Just before I am about to cross the line of story Brooke if get my walkie talkie and say "I'm sorry henry" into it. Then I cross the line. There is a blue flash but I'm not nervous I'm the savior I CAN get through.


End file.
